Match
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Match is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island and is placed on Team Squishy Cherries. She is also a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. She also competes in a fanfic and is placed in Team Islanders. Fan fiction Names *Fian Mifero (Laclale/In OCR) *Mabel Delaney (BluJayPJ) *Macky "Lite" Jordan (GameboyNextGeneration) *Mariah Kennedy (KittyFan2004) *Madeline Hornick (Opinduver) iPencil.2O Match first appears in the iPencil.2O episode 'Love at First Party!' during Grade 9. She first appears with Pencil as a new student from Canada, due to some problems there. She is introduced as Match Anastasía Schreiber-Zapalka. Pencil is then her best friend. Later, Pencil gets a letter from Match and her family that says she's having her 14th birthday party and also a sleepover. Mrs Triángolo drives Pencil to Match's house, and? Match tells Pencil about her family such as her nephews Jayden and Hayden and Grandpa Cornelius, as well as her brothers Eraser(?) and Pen. Meanwhile, her mum tells the girls that the dinner is beavertail. (or fried dough in the USA) Everyone says that it's delicious. That night, Pencil has a dream that she and Pen got married, honeymooned in Mexico and had six children (which was strangely accurate) and Pen dreamt the nearly exact thing. She didn't tell Match however. As the series progresses, Match learns that Pencil and Pen are dating, and then Match and Pencil are temporarily enemies for just that one episode. The next episode, Match becomes more tolerant about the relationship. Later in the series, Match grows to be more mature about things by having a crush on Firey. In the climbing Mt Kilimanjaro contest in Season 4, Firey finally admits his love for Match, but moves on to Leafy that next season. Her behaviour generally becomes more stable until Pencil vs. Batman. Also, She is a good friend to Pencil. Crackject Match was first appeared in Pencilistic Cup and has the name Princes Match Swanstīka Dømìka Dæterā Supercalifargeiouagsaagious. (Kinda like Dot) She is nicknamed Cracktastįca. Gallery Match (content created).png|Match's pose by default. Match (Current).png Matcher.png Battle For Dream Island-Match.png Match'.png Match Pose-0.png Match in her dyed hair!.png Match (content created).png 51px-Match 7.png MatchPose.png Match with shadow.png Match (OC Pose).png Match2.png Match (BFTSS pose).png Match Icon.png BFMT Match.png Match Pose BFUM.png Match doesn't lifT.png Match (New BFCK Pose 2).png Match Cube.png Match Screen.png Match (SuperCDLand).png MatchProfilePicture.png Match (Icon).png Match Pose (1).png Match.JPG Match pose vvn.png Match's Pro Pic.png Match Pose.png Match icon.png Match Body.png Match Body Blueberry.png Match Body Tangerine.png Match Body Cream.png Match Body Lime.png Match Body Bubble Gum.png Match Body Grape.png Match_16.png Match-0.png Match BFMR.png 22. Match.png Matchy.png Match's Sign Up.jpg Green Match Pose.png Match 14.png Evil Match.png Matchwalks.gif Battle For Dream Island Match.png Match AIR.png New Match Pose.png BBFDI-Match.png 41px-Green Match.PNG Pencil and match plush.png Match pose.png Match (OLD).png Ew match.png Matchhyy.png Matchwhaw.png MatchBored.png MatchBluJayPJ.png -22- Match.png Remade Match.png Match's Pose.PNG 30. Match.png 24. Match.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-20-784.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-15-516.png Blue match.png Trivia *In Object's Mega Game, it's confirmed that Match is in love with Pen, which makes Pencil angry. Match in other languages * マッチ - Japanese * フィアン・ミッフェロ - Japanese(in Object CrossRoad) * Chibrit - Romanian Category:Females Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Category:Team No-Name Category:The Freesmarters Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Arms and Legs Category:Alliance Category:Eliminated in BFDIA Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:American Characters Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Match Category:Female